Harlequin Tag
} |name = Harlequin Tag |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Harlequin Tag Quest Image.png |px = 270x360px |location = Winter Palace |next = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser |see also = }} Harlequin Tag is an unmarked side quest in the Trespasser DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Automatically available upon reaching the Winter Palace Walkthrough While exploring the Palace, various Harlequins engaged in the Grand Game appear around the Palace gardens, the bath-house, and the merchant area. Each of them will use stealth to arrive and leave, so they can be spotted via the large plume of black smoke and lightning. The Inquisitor will remark that it might be worth looking around when near one of them, similar to being near a valuable item. If the Harlequin spots or hears the Inquisitor while approaching them (falling, jumping, staggering, colliding with objects, or running for instance), they will vanish. They will disappear if you approach them from the front, so to "tag" them, sneak up behind them. They will also disappear if you make noise, so you must carefully walk to them. *Make a save point in one of two locations, marked on this map which also denotes the places Harlequins and generally found. *From here, search the edges of each side of the map, slowing down to a walk around the places they might hide. *Listen carefully for the whoosh sound of Stealth, look for smoke signifying their appearance and a solitary, unmoving, slightly hunched figure. *If you walk around slowly, the Inquisitor will tell you to look around and there'll be a Harlequin close by.﻿ * If they haven't been spotted yet, as soon as the Inquisitor says to look around, pause and rotate the camera around to scope out the area and check to see them. *Once spotted, figure out which way they are facing. *Approach them from behind and run directly at their backs. *If you tagged the Harlequin successfully, the Inquisitor will whistle and the Harlequin will raise their hands *Return to a save point, save and then reload to start again. In case the above method does not work for you, try jumping down directly onto them from above, making sure to stay behind them. Upon landing, the Inquisitor should automatically "tag" the Harlequin. A good place for this is the roof of the baths (above where Vivienne is). Harlequins will randomly appear by the wall of the baths building near any of the corners, on either side of the waterfall and near Vivienne. Another place to try is to the right side of the bar (where Iron Bull is) in a small alley. A Harlequin may spawn just in front of the statue, who you can jump on by first going up to where Josephine is, then jumping off the balcony and over the statue below. Harlequins can also appear on the roof of the Gilded Horn, which can be accessed from that same balcony. Rewards * +2 dexterity and a random amount of gold (200-250) are awarded for each Harlequin "tagged" * Tagging all 5 Harlequins awards Category:Trespasser quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests